In recent years, farmers have recognized the need to enhance seed-to-soil contact in order to create the proper environment for seed germination and emergence after planting. Seed firmers have thus been developed for pressing the seed into the soil subsequent to placement in the seed trench. However, existing firmers have varying effectiveness in certain soil conditions and soil types. Additionally, the increased pressure to perform planting operations at high speeds have in some cases limited the effectiveness of existing firmer designs. Thus, there is a need for a seed firmer for an agricultural planter row unit providing for more effective firming of the seed resulting in improved seed-to-soil contact.